


Fool For You - Italian Translation

by HazzaMakesLouehStrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Chicken Boat, Day Collars, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Realism, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Is King James VI and I, Harry used to be a baker, Hellenic Religion, Internalized Homophobia, Italian translation, Italiano | Italian, Jester Antics, Jester Louis, King Robin, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, No Cops At Pride Just Harry Styles And His Sword, No Relationship Angst/Drama, Original Farm Animal Characters - Freeform, Parent Death (Mentioned), Past Character Death, Period clothing, Pick someone supportive, Prince Harry Styles, Princess Harry Styles, Private Jest Sesh In The Private Jest Nest, Queen Gemma, Roses, Sad Harry, Secret Relationships, Swordplay, Tenderness, Touch-Starved Harry, geraldine the chicken
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMakesLouehStrong/pseuds/HazzaMakesLouehStrong
Summary: "Non è un gioco."Harry sbuffò, cercando di superarlo ancora una volta, ma Louis non si mosse."E non ti ho mai mentito.""Tutto quello che fai è mentire," sostenne Harry. "Scherzi, trucchi e storie inventate, questo è il tuo mestiere. Non mi fiderei mai di quello che esce dalla tua bocca.""Racconto storie," gli concedette Louis, "ma per essere una buona storia deve essere basata sulla verità. E le mie storie tendono ad essere un pochino più veritiere quando sono intorno a te, Principessa."Nella quale Harry è un cupo principe che sorride difficilmente dalla morte di sua madre e Louis è l'affascinante giullare assunto per cambiare le cose.





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fool For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951930) by [flowercrownfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownfemme/pseuds/flowercrownfemme), [lesbianferrissbueller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianferrissbueller/pseuds/lesbianferrissbueller). 



> Ciao a tutti, benvenuti a questa mia nuova traduzione!  
> Visto che l'autrice non mi ha permesso di poter tradurre questa storia su Wattpad, ma solo su Ao3, anche se la trovo una cosa abbastanza inusuale visto che pochissimi italiani leggono su questa piattaforma, ho deciso comunque di riportarla qui perché, davvero, merita tantissimo, fidatevi.
> 
> Spero vi possa piacere quanto è piaciuta a me!
> 
> Non ho nient'altro da dire, godetevi la storia e, se vi va, lasciatemi qualche commento!

L'aria fredda di Sommerstarr era uno shock, dopo essere stati così tanto tempo lontano da casa e, anche se era avvolto in ricche pellicce, Harry tremava da dove era seduto, mentre guardava in lontananza il castello che si avvicinava sempre di più. Si era abituato al caldo sole della campagna francese, che gli aveva così bene scaldato il corpo, sebbene avesse fatto ben poco per scongelargli il cuore. E, mentre la sua carrozza passava dal viaggiare su verdi prati e sotto celi blu a grigie strade ciottolate, alberi senza vita e sotto a nubi tempestose, poteva sentire il suo stato d'animo scurirsi ulteriormente. Aveva sperato che la vista familiare di casa avrebbe potuto alleggerire il suo dolore al petto, ma sembrava essere diventato una sua caratteristica permanente, come un arto appena cresciuto o una cicatrice bianca e perlacea. Suo padre era stato sicuro che un anno in campagna gli avrebbe restituito i suoi vecchi modi spensierati − come se dell'aria fresca avrebbe potuto spazzare via la tristezza fuori da lui − ma tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato togliergli l'immunità che aveva per il freddo della sua terra. Guardò in alto, fuori dall'ornata finestra della sua carrozza, sperando di trovare conforto nella possibilità di un cielo azzurro, ma tutto quello che i suoi occhi incontrarono fu grigio e spesse nubi.

I giorni di cieli blu e notti illuminate da stelle che davano nome al regno erano a troppi mesi di distanza. Le notti a Sommerstarr erano sempre e solo fredde e nuvolose fino a metà giugno, quando le nuvole scomparivano, rivelando il limpido e brillante cielo pieno di stelle. Anche quando l'oscurità quasi costante del regno si rievocava durante la primavera o l'autunno, le nuvole non mancavano mai di distendersi durante il calar della notte, nascondendo le stelle fino ai pochi e passeggeri mesi estivi nei quali sarebbero ritornate. Le stelle sembravano infinitamente lontane dal freddo giro in carrozza di Harry. Sentiva come se la sua oscurità non se ne sarebbe mai andata.

Harry tirò la pelliccia di volpe bianca nivea più stretta intorno a se, stringendo la mascella mentre guardava la terra che gli passava intorno, la carrozza ricevette alcuni spintoni, così come i cavalli, prima di incespicare su delle rocce nel sentiero logoro. C'erano degli uomini tutti intorno a loro, seduti in cima ad eleganti cavalli da guerra con le loro spade scintillanti, per quello che la poca luce del sole mostrava attraverso le nuvole, pronti ad uccidere in suo onore − a morire, se necessario. Li guardò, le loro facce temperate e i loro notevoli muscoli, domandandosi se davvero valesse la pena morire per lui. Una vergogna per il trono, che rabbrividiva nel suo tubo flessibile di velluto **(n/t: tipico abbigliamento del mediovo:[maggiori info](https://educalingo.com/it/dic-en/trunk-hose))** e nelle sue calze di seta, che aveva la pelle soffice, rosa e delicata, a differenza loro, con la loro pelle robusta, erosa e forte.

Le ruote che lo avevano trasportanto attraverso miglia di fango e ciottolato, urtarno ritmicamente contro le asse di legno del pontelevatoio mentre la carozza veniva trascinata oltre le mura esterne del palazzo. Harry meditò per un momento se alzare lo sguardo o meno. Forse, se non avesse guardato il palazzo, sarebbe stato ancora come se lo ricordava dagli anni precedenti. Avrebbe avuto lo stesso le rose in fiore di fine estate, il marmo appena levigato e le risate che rieccheggiavano dalle finestre aperte. Forse sua madre sarebbe ancora dietro una di quelle suddette finestre.

Alzò lo sguardo.

Le rose erano lì, persino nel cuore dell'inverno, ma niente di più.

Nessuno lo stava aspettando, visto che era un giorno in anticipo. Le finestre erano chiuse, così come le porte. La carrozza si fermò e un valletto aprì lo sportello. Harry respinse i suoi sforzi per scortarlo dentro, dicendogli che avrebbe preso uno degli ingressi laterali. I suoi piedi scricchiolarono sulla ghiaia, mentre attraversava il cortile fino ad arrivare al cancello ricoperto di rose. Dietro di lui, servitori e valletti scaricavano rapidamente i suoi bagagli, cercando di non sembrare scoraggiati per il suo arrivo improvviso e anticipato. Volendo allontanarsi da quel baccano, Harry aprì il cancello per il giardino, appena oltre la veranda, e si nascose dietro una siepe. Lo aiutò, ma non più di tanto. In mezzo ad una folla, Harry desiderava soltanto essere solo, ma da solo si sentiva solo. Così repressamente solo. Aveva provato a parlarne con Gemma, seppure lei l'aveva considerato come ' _dolore che si manifestava in modi differenti_ ', ricordandogli che ' _non possiamo continuare a piangerci addosso per la mamma per sempre − lei vorrebbe che voltassimo pagina_.' Harry non era mai stato bravo a voltare pagina, ma, in ogni modo, Gemma non era molto brava a parlare, ultimamente. Loro padre avrebbe dovuto dimettersi presto dal trono, vecchio e stanco com'era, e Gemma avrebbe dovuto essere pronta a prendere il suo posto.

Ormai, qualcuno aveva probabilmente detto a sua sorrella e suo padre del suo ritorno. Desiderò poter sentirsi più entusiasmato di ciò, della sua casa, della sua famiglia. Non li aveva visti per un intero anno. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi il benvenuto, sereno e rilassato per essere ritornato, ma non gli faceva provare nulla.

Harry aprì la porta laterale della veranda, iniziando a respirare in modo più rilassato alla sensazione dell'aria tiepida. Togliendosi il mantello e appoggiandoselo sul braccio, camminò fra vasi di felce fino ad un corridoio, pensando di andare nello studio di Gemma, dove passava la maggior parte del tempo. Avrebbe voluto tirare dritto fino a camera sua e crollare sul suo letto, ma avrebbe soltanto fatto preoccupare ancora di più suo padre e sua sorella. Il suo viaggio in Francia, in teoria, gli sarebbe dovuto servire per ritrovare quello stato di calma che aveva sempre avuto, ma non c'era completamente ed assolutamente riuscito. Ad ogni modo, non avrebbe lasciato che la sua famiglia lo scoprisse. Doveva soltanto rimanere calmo durante i pasti, i ricevimenti e−

"Harold!" sentì dalla scalinata dietro di lui. Alzò lo sguardo con una smorfia forzata, salutando così sua sorella mentre questa si avvicinava a lui, la gonna che svolazzava mentre correva. "Mio caro fratello, tornato dal suo anno sabbatico in campagna!" Strinse fortemente una sua mano fra le proprie, avvinandolo a lei per baciargli la guancia.

"Salve, Gemma," disse, ricambiando il bacio sulla guancia. "Mi duole essere così in anticipo, non intendevo causare nessun disturbo."

"Nessun disturbo," lo interruppe lei. "Sono soltanto grata di vederti a casa. C'è stata una tale calma senza di te qui, in quest'ultimo anno. Mi è mancato vederti scorazzare per i corridoi, sentire la tua voce. Mi sento sola senza di te."

"Non può essere stato così diverso rispetto a prima che me ne andassi," riflettè Harry sottovoce. "Non scorrazzavo molto in giro, prima."

"E ora?" chiese Gemma, ritornando a guardarlo con uno sguardo tirato dalla preoccupazione, era stato abituato a vedere quello sguardo prima che partisse. "Stai migliorando? Sembri più in forma."

Harry alzò le spalle, strofinanfo la punta di una scarpa contro il pavimento, studiando i segni che lasciava.

"Non saprei," disse infine, la voce calma. "Un poco."

"Ne sono grata," disse lei. "L'aria francese ha aiutato?"

"Certamente," annuì senza entusiasmo.

"Visto?" sorrise, strofinando le sue dita sul suo gomito, così rapidamente che quasi il ragazzo non se ne accorse. "Te l'avevo detto che ti avrebbe aiutato a tirati su. Dai tempo al tempo e vedrai che tutto quel sole francese si accenderà e ritornerai ad essere sano come un pesce."

Harry annuì, gli occhi ancora puntati sulle sue scarpe.

"Ti lascio sistemare le tue cose, sono certa che tu sia stanco dal viaggio e io devo andare ad occuparmi di alcune faccende con nostro padre. Ti vedremo per la cena?"

Annuì e lei premette un altro veloce bacio sulla sua guancia, prima di proseguire verso lo studio del padre.

"È bello rivederti a casa," gli disse mentre lo superava.

"Già," disse lui, guardandola mentre scompariva in un turbinio di gonne svolazzanti.

Restò lì, nel corridoio, per un po', ritirandosi contro il muro mentre un miscuglio di servi e signori gli passava davanti. La maggior parte di loro erano nuovi al castello e non l'avevano riconosciuto. Harry era grato di sapere che il ritratto più recente di lui nel palazzo era stato dipinto quando era ancora un ragazzo, riuscendo così, alcune rare volte, a passare inosservato. Poteva quasi fondersi con la pietra, invisibile senza una corona sulla sua testa. Aveva quasi pensato di rimanere in quel suo posticino per sempre, soltanto per vedere quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che qualcuno lo chiamasse "Vostra Altezza" e gli portasse via la sua anonimità, ma riusciva sentire la voce frenetica di Liam, il capo-guardia, dirigersi verso il suo corridoio con passi rapidi e rogolari, e decise, allora, che non voleva ancora essere il principe. Si girò e scivolò giù per il corridoio, dirigendosi verso le cucine, schivando i cuochi e, infine, sfondando la porta sul retro che portava ai campi fuori dal palazzo.

Respirò l'aria fresca, lasciando raffreddare il bollore sulle sue guance dovuto ai fuochi delle cucine, provando a godersi l'aridità dell'aria aperta. Dentro era stato sopraffatto dal trambusto dei servi, dei signori e delle signore, ma appena rimase da solo c'erano solo lui, i suoi pensieri, i suoi ricordi e la sua tristezza. Incominciò a camminare fra ciottoli ed erbacce, alla ricerca di una macchia marrone scuro fra i campi verde/grigio. Aveva appena oltrepassato un'irregolare pezzo di pietra quando una forza improvvisa gli si schiantò addosso.

_SLAP!!_

Harry venne spinto all'indietro, il respiro bloccato nei suoi polmoni mentre veniva invaso dalla paura di intrusi, assassini o usurpatori. I tacchi delle sue scarpe si impigliarono nella roccia sotto di lui, facendolo cadere al suolo, sussultò leggermente nel mentre, atterrando bruscamente sul fango e irrigidendosi pronto ad essere attaccato − finché non sentì un paio di mani gentili sulle sue spalle, che sfregavano dolcemente attraverso il tessuto del suo farsetto, mentre una voce proveniente da sopra di lui parlava in un flusso di parole rilassanti.

"Oops," disse Harry insensatamente, i suoi occhi che si spalancavano mentre alzava lo sguardo sul suo potanziale aggressore. Incontrò un paio di caldi e brillanti occhi blu sopra un dolce e amichevole sorriso.

"Salve," disse l'uomo, afferrando Harry da sotto i gomiti e riportandolo in posizione eretta. Le sue mani erano calde e forti e si stava atteggiando come se stesse aiutando un cerbiatto spaventato, vista tutta l'attenzione che ci stava mettendo ad ogni movimento. "Sono terribilmente dispiaciuto − sul serio. Sono davvero di fretta, non stavo guardando dove mi stavo dirigendo e sono finito dritto su di te. Stai bene, tesoro?"

L'uomo lo stava ancora toccando, trascinando le sue dita su e giù tra i gomiti e le spalle di Harry con carezze lunghe e ripetitive. Il ragazzo non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che qualcuno che non fosse Gemma l'avesse toccato ovunque al di sopra dei suoi polsi e si sentiva come se ogni nervo del suo corpo fosse stato riattivato nei suoi arti superiori, in attesa di ricevere il tocco fugace di quest'uomo.

"Io − " incominciò, strozzandosi un po’ con le parole. "Sto bene."

"Bene," annuì l'uomo. "È un bene, tesoro. Mi dispiace davvero, non volevo farti finire a terra in questo modo. Spero di non aver rovinato i tuoi bei vestiti."

Cominciò a pulire Harry con le mani. Tocchi leggeri ed esasperanti per tutte le sue spalle, la sua schiena e i suoi fianchi. Il principe ritornò in sè quando il ragazzo raggiunse le sue gambe, facendo un passo indietro mentre l'altro ritirava le sue mani. Ad Harry mancò immediatamente il calore di esse.

"Bene," disse l'uomo dagli occhi blu, annuendo a se stesso, chinandosi per recuperare il capello caduto di Harry. Fece scorrere il soffice pennacchio fra le sue dita, prima di riposizionarlo sulla testa del riccio. Ci mise un po' a raddrizzarlo, a metterlo per bene, sul suo volto uno sguardo profondamente concentrato. "Ecco fatto, tutto come prima. Giusto, tesoro?"

"Sì," annuì Harry, piegandosi sempre di più su se stesso mentre si allontanava dall'uomo. "Credo che solo il mio ego ne sia rimasto ferito."

L'uomo rise.

I suoi occhi che si arricciavano mentre rideva, esattamente come le sue labbra, mentre la sua voce risuonava come un allegro campanello. Harry non sentiva qualcuno ridere in modo così aperto al castello da davvero tanto tempo.

"Ovviamente," ridacchiò, allungando la mano per stringere di nuovo il gomito del principe. Il modo casuale in cui si muoveva era estraneo ad Harry, così abituato a movimenti rigidi e volti privi d'emozioni. "Beh, tesoro, devo scappare. Ho paura di essere in terribile ritardo, ma, davvero, è il principe ad essere terribilmente in anticipo."

"Cosa?" chiese Harry, accigliandosi. Fece un altro passo indietro e la mano dell'uomo cadde.

"Non hai sentito? Il pricipe è arrivato un'intero giorno in anticipo. Mi hanno tirato giù dal letto poco fa − il re mi ha chiesto di essere lì per dargli il benvenuto."

"Oh," disse Harry. Ovviamente. Non avrebbe trattato un principe in questo modo. Chiunque avesse saputo chi fosse, avrebbe chinato il capo e mantenuto le distanze. Non avrebbero osato toccarlo, mai nel modo così informale e familiare usato da quest'uomo. Harry riuscì a sentire il solito freddo che gli subentrava nel cuore ancora una volta. L'uomo stava ancora sorridendo apertamente, un luccichio beffardo nei suoi occhi.

"Preferirei di gran lunga rimanere qui con te, tesoro," sorrise, "ma ho paura che dopo il re voglia tagliarmi la testa. Il nostro caro principe è appena arrivato, mi hanno detto. Il re mi ha assunto sopratutto per tirarlo fuori da alcuni problemi in cui si è incappato, quindi è meglio che vada! Ci vediamo più tardi? A corte, magari?"

"Ne sono certo," annuì Harry, le spalle rigide.

"Augurami buona fortuna," rise l'uomo mentre si dirigeva verso il castello. "Ho sentito dire che questo nostro principe sarà la mia più grande sfida!"

"Sicuramente lo sarà," borbottò concisamente Harry a se stesso, spazzolando via le ultime tracce di sporcizia dai suoi abiti e proseguendo. Ovviamente non poteva essere lasciato da solo a casa sua. Ovviamente avevano assunto ancora una volta un'altra persona per cercare di tirarlo fuori dalla sua ' _indole_ ', come ormai tutti avevano preso a chiamarla. E ovviamente la persona che avevano assunto era quella con la risata più brillante e le mani più morbide che Harry avesse mai incontrato. Poteva soltanto immaginare quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che capissero che sarebbe stata solo una causa persa, rimandando così da dov'era venuto quel ragazzo. Con speranza sarebbero ritornati in loro in fretta, lasciandosi così tutto alle spalle prima che Harry debba di nuovo parlare con quell’uomo.

Passeggiò per il campo, dirigendosi verso il laghetto delle anatre, sentendo l'umidità dell'erba infiltrarsi attraverso le calze mentre si strusciava contro le sue gambe. Si guardò intorno, puntando lo sguardo verso il cielo cupo e le nuvole grige, desiderando di aver portato con sé la sua pelliccia. Continuò nonostante il gelo, impaziente di salutare la sua più grande amica, lì, nel palazzo, quella che gli era mancata di più mentre era via. I suoi occhi si addolcirono quando vide lo stormo di anatre zampettare sul terreno, la mascella che gli si scioglieva mentre le sue labbra si incurvavano nella cosa più vicina ad un sorriso che mostrava da mesi.

"Amore mio," chiamò, cadendo in avanti e crollando atterra in mezzo allo stormo, probabilmente macchiando ulteriormente i suoi vestiti bianco neve con macchie verdi e marroni. Allungò le sue braccia all'animale davanti a sé e aspettò ansiosamente.

" _Buckaw!_ " chiocciò Geraldine, saltellando attraverso le antatre mentre raggiungeva Harry correndo.

"Oh tesoro," piagnucolò, lasciandole beccare le sue dita e mordergli la pelle, "quanto mi sei mancata!"

La posizionò sul suo grembo e la nascose sotto il suo braccio, immergendo le dita tra le sue piume così da grattarle il petto fin quando non chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi contro di lui.

"Ero così triste senza di te," sussurrò con fare cospiratorio. "Avrei voluto portati con me ma mi hanno detto che non potevo portare una gallina nella carrozza. Ho provato a spiegar loro che tu non sei un pollo qualunque ma non ne volevano sapere. Forse è stato meglio così, penso che ti saresti annoiata in campagna con nessuno a parte qualche noioso signore e qualche servo che neanche sa parlare inglese. Io mi stavo annoiando ancor prima di scendere dalla carrozza, ma non lo dirò a Gemma. È già abbastanza preoccupata così, e ora è così impegnata con l'imminente incoronazione."

Spostò una gamba così da sistemarsi più comodamente sull'erba.

"Sei stata bene qui senza di me? Sembri un pochino dimagrita, cara." Geraldine non rispose, invece arruffò le piume e gli morse il dito. "Niall si è ricordato di portarti tutti i migliori scarti della cucina? Mi aveva promesso che l'avrebbe fatto, ma so che si distrae lì dentro."

Geraldine tubò leggermente mentre il piumaggio intorno al suo collo si allargò, sistemandosi poi di nuovo. Harry lo prese come un sì, eppure non era stata interessata nel mangiare. Restare separati le causava ciò, ogni tanto. Era stato un problema sin dal suo viaggio al nord per tre settimane, quando aveva otto anni. Ad ogni modo, Harry non era preoccupato, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, l'avrebbe potuta nutrire lui, cosa che a lei piaceva, ma che la rendeva soltanto più viziata. Il riccio rimase seduto nel campo un altro po', lisciando in alternanza le piume di Geraldine e guardandola beccare in giro, su dell'erba più spessa, in cerca di insetti. Era la sua più stretta confidente, alcune volte anche più di Gemma, ma il nulla più assoluto lasciato dalla sua indole non gli aveva fatto rimanere niente da dirle.

Offrendo a Geraldine un tenero addio, si fece strada attraverso il campo, ritornando dentro il castello, attento a non interagire con nessuna persona. Attraversando molti corridoi e salendo diverse rampe di scale, poco prima delle sue stanze, scorse lo studio di suo padre, caldo e illuminato dal fuoco. Riusciva a vedere i bordi della lampada riversarsi sul pavimento di pietra, poco prima della porta aperta. Per un secondo, sentì il remoto desiderio di entrare lì dentro per dare un'occhiata. Suo padre e Gemma avevano sempre qualche nuova emergenza nel regno da dirigere, ma in qualche modo mantenevano sempre il buonumore. Un tempo veniva trascinato lì dentro come gioviale esterno, tuttavia oggi passò davanti alla porta in silenzio, pensando solo a dormire. Aprì la porta della sua più fredda e tranquilla stanza, registrando vagamente che il suo bagaglio fosse arrivato, collassando poi sul suo letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il primo capitolo di Fool For You! Spero vi sia piaciuto!  
> Questa storia è bellissima, ammettetelo.  
> Inoltre, spero che la mia traduzione sia decente!
> 
> Se vi va lasciatemi qualche commento scrivendomi cosa ne pensate della storia e MI RACCOMANDO lasciatemi dei KUDOS :D sono tipo le stelline di Wattpad, per chi non lo sapesse!
> 
> Ci vediamo prossimamente con il secondo capitolo, ciao ciao!
> 
> -Giada xx


	2. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Scusate per l’attesa, sono stata abbastanza impegnata con il lavoro e cose varie, in più tra poco inizia la scuola e devo ancora fare tutti i compiti (uccidetemi!!).  
> Comunque, spero che il capitolo vi piaccia, se vi va lasciatemi qualche commento e dei kudos!  
> Buona lettura a tutti!!

La giornata di Louis cominciò esattamente come tutte le altre che stava vivendo ultimamente. Si svegliava nella sua camera da letto lì a palazzo, un ripostiglio agli occhi dei suoi superiori, ma una stanza meravigliosa ai suoi, anche dopo aver vissuto lì per quasi un anno. Attraversare le sfarzose sale lo faceva sentire ancora come se stesse vivendo in un sogno e avere libero arbitrio di quel posto − dalle cucine straripanti alle stalle e ai frutteti − ogni tanto gli sembrava un privilegio non degno per uno come lui. Louis poteva fare qualsiasi cosa gli pareva, cose che sarebbero state tradimento per qualsiasi altro uomo nel regno ma, fino a quando il re si divertiva, Louis era libero di vagare per i corridoi, di mangiare i loro cibi e di prendersi gioco di ogni dignitario che aveva scelto come bersaglio quella determinata settimana. Tutto quello di cui Louis aveva bisogno erano gesta, scherzi e canzoni, avendo così la corte che rideva e rotolava allegramente tra i palmi delle sue mani.

Quella mattinata, aveva fatto colazione tardi e si era rimesso subito a letto, facendo del suo meglio per provare a riposare. Il palazzo era pieno di nobil gente proveniente dai regni vicini, in attesa dell'arrivo del principe a casa sua. La gente si stava riversando, richiedendo musica, scherzi e spettacoli, Louis sapeva che i suoi servizi sarebbero stati ancora più richiesti una volta che l'uomo del momento fosse arrivato. Erano già stati pianificati dei balli per celebrare il suo ritorno e, si diceva, per trovare al principe una moglie adeguata. Aveva compiuto diciannove anni mentre era via e il re era sicuramente ansioso di farlo sposare in breve tempo. I prossimi mesi sarebbero stati pieni di feste e cene per aiutare il principe a socializzare e a trovar moglie.

Louis si era quasi riaddormentato, quando Simon, il coordinatore degli eventi, lo tirò giù dal letto, facendolo trasalire da un sogno piuttosto piacevole, il quale prevedeva dei nastri e un bel ragazzo.

"Forza, in piedi," ringhiò Simon, strappando via da lui la coperta. "Il principe è appena arrivato. È il tuo momento di brillare, ragazzo."

Louis si gettò frettolosamente verso i suoi vestiti, optando per un paio di calzoni e una vecchia camicia, piuttosto del suo completo costume da giullare, che ci avrebbe messo più tempo a mettere. Infilò il suo cappello da buffone nella fascia posteriore dei suoi pantaloni e corse verso il castello, sperando di trovare Niall o Liam così che avrebbero potuto presentarlo ufficialmente all'erede al trono. Invece, si imbatté, nei campi, in uno dei nuovi lord, uno che non aveva mai visto prima e che sperava davvero di rivedere. Il ragazzo era incantevole, e Louis probabilmente l'aveva coccolato un po' di più dello stretto necessario, ma non riusciva mai a fare altrimenti quando aveva intorno dei bei ragazzi. L'aveva ripulito e lo aveva rimesso in piedi, desiderando fin dall'inzio di poter passare la giornata a pulire da ogni singolo granello di sporcizia il farsetto splendidamente ricamato del ragazzo, prima di dover correre frettolosamente via per cercare il principe.

Non lo trovò, tuttavia.

Liam gli aveva detto che sua maestà era scomparsa appena aveva messo piede nel castello, Louis quindi se n'era andato, trascorrendo il pomeriggio nella sala della servitù, giocando a carte contro Niall. Passarono delle ore a giocare d'azzardo, scommenttendo e scambiandosi pezzi di cibo che usavano come monete, prima che qualcuno disse loro di indossare di nuovo i loro costumi e di dirigersi verso la sala da pranzo. Apparentemente, si stava svolgendo una festa per celebrare il ritorno del principe e Louis era quello che avrebbe dovuto far divertire tutti. E, ancora una volta, era fuori, che correva verso il suo alloggio per tirare fuori il suo regale farsetto blu e oro, facendo scorrere il pollice sopra il disegno di un diamante ricamato da poco. Dopo aver stretto i lacci e cambiato la stoffa, si mise il suo cappello in testa.

Ebbe appena il tempo di ricomporsi, non poteva permettersi di mandare tutto a puttane ora. Aveva lavorato così tanto tempo per crearsi le sue proprie batutte e per imparare a suonare il liuto, questa era stata la sua grande occasione, datagli quasi un anno fa. Una concreta possibilità di poter dare stabilità alle sue sorelline quando nessun'altro poteva farlo. Si fermò per un momento, giusto prima di poter attraversare la porta della Sala Grande. Si prese il suo tempo per sistemarsi la camicia che si era slacciata, facendo poi un respiro profondo prima di lasciare che nel suo viso si espandesse il suo classico sorriso da sciocco mentre attraversava le porte.

I soliti applausi lo accolsero, facendo diventare il sorriso ancora più spontaneo nel mentre che si inchinava in modo spropositato, sventolando la mano troppo entusiasticamente, ridendo e mandando baci, continuando a camminare. Si girò per suonare una piccola canzoncina per gli spettatori, ma cadde il silenzio quando il re si alzò. Louis si voltò, la sua andatura confidente che vacillò quando vide il ragazzo posizionato accanto al sovrano.

Lì, seduto con un sorriso alquanto forzato, c'era il ragazzo di prima. Il giovane lord che era seduto nel posto del principe e che indossava la corona del principe sopra il suo capo. Il giovane lord che lui aveva fatto cadere per terra, che aveva praticamente palpeggiato in piena luce del giorno su un prato e con il quale aveva _flirtato_. Il giovane lord che, molto chiaramente, non era un lord e che, Louis poteva solamente presupporre, era il Principe della Corona, il ragazzo senza senso dell'uomorismo che non rideva da ormai due anni. Lo stesso che aveva serrato gli occhi quando aveva incontrato lo sguardo del giullare.

 _È stato abbastanza bello possedere una testa_ , pensò Louis mentre si avvicinava al tavolo. _Forse mi adrà bene anche se non ne avrò una. Potrebbe essere una cosa buona per i miei spettacoli. Non sono mai stato un burattinaio, ma sono sicuro che potrei lavorarci su. Forse potrei far finta di averla persa e inciamparci sopra nel tentativo di ritrovarla. Forse_ quello _potrebbe far ridere il principe._

Perfino accigliato com'era, il principe era così adorabile da far capovolgere lo stomaco di Louis soltanto a guardarlo. Il suo completo bianco contrastava con i suoi splendenti ricci castani, sembrando quasi come un sogno paradisiaco mezzo dimenticato. Louis gli rivolse un sorriso amichevole e il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, voltandosi.

 _Merda_.

"Tommo!" Tuonò il re. Il giullare si inchinò di nuovo, cercando di ricomporsi.

"Sua Maestà," disse Louis, rimettendosi dritto e cercando di calmare il suo battito. Ovviamente il ragazzo con il quale si era andato a scontrare era il fotuttissimo principe. Ovviamente il principe era la persona più bella che esistesse. Louis era un comico, quindi doveva essere un dato di fatto che la sua vita fosse una gran commedia.

 _Merda merda merda_.

"Tommo, voglio farti conoscere mio figlio, il Principe Harry."

Louis si aggrappò, come se fosse una scialuppa, al suo solito sorriso da stupido nel mentre che si girava, inchinandosi drammaticamente forse un po' troppe volte. Il Principe Harry gli sorrise rigido, in un modo profondamente deludente. Louis sapeva che Harry sapeva che si erano scontrari l'uno con l'altro, quella mattina. E, inoltre, sapeva che, basandosi sul modo in cui il principe stava ancora sorridendo, (o meglio, sorridendo falsamente, con le sue labbra strette in una casta smorfia) quella fosse stata la peggior impressione che Louis avrebbe potuto mai dare. Il giullare aveva conquistato i cuori di quasi tutta la corte, nel suo anno lì a palazzo, ma tutto ciò sprofondò di fronte al deludente e finto sorriso del principe. Avrebbe potuto quasi mettersi a piangere, davvero.

Ma Louis disse, "Un vero piacere, Vostra Altezza," iniziando poi a camminare avanti e indietro per i tavoli mentre le conversazioni in giro per la stanza ripresero.

Si avviò verso il re, il liuto in mano, sorridendo e ridendo con chiunque gli passasse di fianco, fino a quando raggiunse il capotavola.

Il re afferrò la spalla di Louis, trascinandolo giù fino a farlo arrivare alla sua altezza da seduto. Il giullare si accovacciò tra di loro, le ginocchia piegate all'infuori come una rana.

"Harry, questo è il giovane di cui ti stavo parlando."

" _È_ davvero un piacere, Vostra Altezza," sorrise, tendendo una mano. Non avrebbe mai superato l'emozione di stingere la mano di un nobile in quanto giullare di corte. Tutte le regole comportamentali sembravano sparire, facendo in modo quasi che lui si potesse rivolgere al principe in modo casuale e amichevole. Harry, tuttavia, sembrò non aprezzare per niente questa cosa. Gli prese la mano per una frazione di secondo, prima di ritirarla.

"Altrettanto."

Louis realizzò che questo, probabilmente, fosse perché aveva fatto cadere per terra il principe, iniziando in questo modo a sentire la sua mente viaggiare.

"Tommo!" Lo chiamò Gemma dall'altro lato del re. "Vieni a suonarci la nuova canzone! Sarah non è riuscita a sentirla la scorsa notte!"

"Certo," sorrise Louis, sollevato. Puntò il suo sguardo sia verso il re che verso suo figlio. "Scusatemi, Vostre Maestà. Il dovere mi chiama, eh?"

Si diresse verso la principessa e cominciò a strimpellare il suo liuto, la maggior parte della sua mente ancora concentrata su Harry e la sua conversazione con il re.

"La campagna era incantevole," stava dicendo il principe, attorcigliando le sue dita nel tovagliolo accanto al suo piatto. "Il mio francese era terribile all'inizio, ma sono riuscito a migliorarlo. Un sacco di vino e formaggi. Buona musica."

"Fantastico!" Sorrise il re. Dopodiché abbassò il tono della sua voce, chinandosi così che Louis dovette sforzarsi per riuscire a sentirlo. "E ti senti meglio?"

"Molto," annuì Harry, il sorriso ancora più forzato.

"Trovato qualche ragazza francese che ti piacerebbe importare?" Ammiccò suo padre.

Il sorriso del principe svanì, strinse ancora di più il tovagliolo prima di fingere una risata.

"Non ancora."

Mentre pizzicava le corde del suo liuto, Louis studiò il ragazzo di fronte a sé, i suoi profondi occhi verdi che sembravano racchiudere storie che non avrebbe mai potutto sentire, e cercava di collegarlo con il principe di cui aveva sentito parlare per tutta la sua vita. Il fiore all'occhielo del castello, un ragazzino dai colori vivaci che andava in giro con una gallina domestica, i suoi lunghi riccioli legati in nastri di raso e un sorriso contagioso tutto fossette che gli incorniciava il viso. Eccentrico sì, ma vivace. Rimpiazzato poi improvvisamente da questo qui. Colui che raramente lasciava le mura del castello e che aveva a malapena lasciato le sue stanze dopo la morte della madre, fino a quando inaspettatamente scomparve in Francia. Harry doveva essere una delle persone più belle di tutto il regno, ma era così triste. Così scialbo, smunto e triste. Come se la luminosità in lui fosse stata sradicata via. Quando Louis venne assunto, quasi tutti i menbri della corte si erano avvicinati a lui, godendosi il fatto che ' _un sorriso fosse ritornato a palazzo_ '. Sicuramente era di questo che stavano parlando. Il cuore del castello era sparito, e questo bellissimo ragazzo triste era stato lasciato al suo posto.

Louis doveva smetterla di pensare agli occhi di Harry. E alla sua mandibola. E a come la luce delle candele giocasse tra i suoi capelli. Era stato assunto per far ritornare un sorriso in questo posto, e al principe. Non per flirtare − anche se l'aveva già fatto un sacco. Tornò a prestare attenzione alle ragazze di fronte a lui, notando un luccichio di consapevolezza negli occhi di Gemma. Lo ignorò, improvvisando un finale per il brano quando realizzò di aver perso il tempo della canzone che stava suonando.

Riuscì a fare un solo singolo giro per tutta la stanza, scherzando con le solite lady e i soliti lord, che il principe se n'era andato. Per quanto ci stesse provando, Louis non riusciva a trovare il ragazzo per il quale era stato assunto.

"Avete visto il Principe Harry?" Chiese ad un paio di domestiche fuori nell'atrio, sperando che loro lo avessero almeno visto passare.

"No," Perrie gli disse in tono di scuse, dal gremo dell'altra ragazza. "Ma ho paura che non stessimo davvero prestando attenzione."

Jade gli lanciò uno sguardo diabolico e lui rise.

"Pensate che stia facendo lo stesso?" Chiese Louis, sorridendo al modo in cui erano intrecciate l'una all'altra. "Fuori con qualche fanciulla in un angolo più appartato del vostro?"

"Ne dubito fortemente, Tommo," rise Jade. "Non è esattamente un donnaiolo, giusto?"

"No," Perrie scosse la testa, allacciando le braccia attorno al collo dell'altra ragazza e facendosela più vicina. "Non come _te_."

Louis continuò la sua ricerca, chiedendosi cosa potesse significare quello che avevano detto le ragazze. Forse il principe era solo estremamente timido? Forse gli avevano spezzato il cuore quando era piccolo? O forse la morte di sua madre gli pesava così tanto che tutte le altre interazioni sembravano inutili?

Tornò nella sua stanza quella notte, continuando a cercare risposta a quelle domande, quando, appoggiando la propria testa contro il vetro della finestra, sentì qualcosa. Una dolce melodia che fluttuava nell'aria. Spalancò l'anta per ascolare meglio. Qualcuno stava suonando un pianoforte. Scordato, lento e malinconico. Era incantevole. Si addormentò ascoltando quella melodia.

La mattina dopo, Louis si ritrovò con rinnovata determinazione di avere una vera e propria conversazione con il principe. Di poter conoscere lui, il suo senso dell'umorismo e i suoi interessi. Il re aveva messo molto ben in chiaro che la sua priorità principale fosse quella di far sorridere Harry, era sembrata una richiesta strana, quando Louis l'aveva sentita per la prima volta lo scorso anno, però, man mano, stava accumulando sempre più senso. Tutta quella energia che aveva raccolto scomparve completamente quando il giullare, ancora una volta, non riuscì a trovare il principe. L'aveva cercato per tutta la mattinata, sbirciando in ogni stanza, in ogni corridoio, in giro per quelli che dovevano essere stati sei piani differenti. E tuttavia, niente principe. A mezzogiorno, Louis era seduto esasperato ai tavoli della servitù, quando Niall occupò un posto davanti a lui.

"Partita a carte?"

Posizionò il suo piatto di fianco a quello del giullare, iniziando già a mescolare un mazzo di carte rosse.

"Certo," si sporse in avanti Louis, appoggiandosi sui propri gomiti. Niall era uno scudiero ed era quasi sempre aggiornato su tutti i pettegolezzi del castello. Era un buon ragazzo da avere intorno quando gli mancava l'ispirazione, anche se aveva dovuto spesso subirsi i suoi divagamenti sull'umorismo scintillante della Principessa Gemma o sul profumo di gelsomino dei suoi capelli. Niall aveva appena diciassette anni ed era perdutamente infatuato della futura regina, nonostante l'indifferenza di lei nei suoi confronti. Tutto questo nel mentre che lo scudiero rimaneva ignaro delle attenzioni che un giovane lord di nome Shawn gli stava dando, ma Louis era felice di sedersi e aspettare che tutto questo, prima o poi, finisse.

Niall aveva appena finito di trattare con lui quando si sporse in avanti sorridendo e usando un tono comprensivo.

"Sembri turbato da qualcosa."

Louis sospirò.

"Si tratta del principe?" Lo scudiero raddrizzò la pila di carte sul tavolo in mezzo a loro.

"Beh, sono stato assunto per trasmettergli goia, questa è l'unica ragione per cui io sono qui, e non riesco nemmeno a trovarlo. Cosa dovrei fare?"

"Tende a scomparire, vero?" Sorrise consapevolmente Niall.

Louis non lo sapeva, e desiderò che più persone l'avessero avvisato di tutte le apparenti stranezze del principe.

"Se hai davvero voglia di andare a cercarlo, io guarderei in giro per le stalle."

"Perché le stalle? Per caso va a cavallo?"

"Non più così tanto. Ma ha Lady Geraldine."

"Chi è Lady Geraldine?"

Niall gli concedette soltando quello stesso sorriso consapevole, smazzando le carte e canticchiando sottovoce. Louis sbuffò frustrato e se ne andò via verso le stalle.

Dopo aver camminato da un lato del terreno all'altro, il giullare venne informato che Geraldine fosse fuori e che il principe fosse da qualche altra parte. Louis non aveva idea di chi fosse quella misteriosa contadinotta, ma ipotizzava fosse il motivo dell'apparente disinteresse di Harry per le altre ragazze. Ci doveva essere qualcosa. Una qualche sconosciuta ragione per cui un vero e proprio principe così terribilmente bello e spaventosamente splendido come Harry fosse ancora uno scapolo. Era un po' ingiusto. O davvero ingiusto, ma non erano affari di Louis.

Finalmente ritornò nelle stanze della servitù, esausto per colpa della sua inutile ricerca, andandosi a gettare per terra di fianco al fuoco. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il calore lo sovrastasse e che scacciasse via l'intorpidimento che aveva accumulato nelle dita delle mani e dei piedi, camminando per i numerosi corridoi umidi e per i campi fangosi del palazzo.

"Non lo riuscirai a trovare se lui stesso non vuole farsi trovare."

Louis strizzò gli occhi verso la vecchia e scomoda sedia all'angolo, ritrovandoci Zayn raggomitolato sopra di essa con un libro in grembo.

"Dove se ne va?" Chiese il giullare, una leggera sfumatura di disperazione insinuata fra le sue parole. "Tu devi per forza saperlo."

Zayn doveva sicuramente conoscere il principe più di chiunque altro lì nel castello. Era una specie di mago quando si trattava di abiti, un maestro di pigmenti e decorazioni. Era stato il costumista personale del principe prima che se ne andasse, e ora aveva sicuramente ripreso il suo posto. In assenza di Harry, Zayn aveva aiutato Louis, mescolando colori per il suo viso e cucendo fronzoli nelle cuciture di tutti i suoi vestiti. Gli aveva persino fatto uno scettro giocattolo, usando la testa di una bambola e ridipingendola per farla assomigliare a Louis.

"Nessuno sa dove scompare il principe," sospirò Zayn, girando una pagina del suo libro. "Questo fa parte del suo fascino."

"Per favore," lo supplicò il giullare. "Simon continua a chiedermi aggiornamenti da dare al re e io non ho niente da dirgli. Questo è il mio lavoro, Zayn. Non posso far sorridere il principe se non riesco nemmeno a _trovarlo_. Potrei venire licenziato."

Il costumista sbuffò, ancora concentrato sul suo libro.

"Hai l'intera corte completamente in pugno," gli disse. "Col cavolo che ti licenziano."

"Potrebbero," sostenne Louis. "E poi non avrò più nessun lavoro e le mie sorelle moriranno di fame e −"

"Bene," sospirò Zayn, chiudendo finalmente il suo libro e incontrando gli occhi del giullare. "Ha dei pacchi in arrivo. Delle cose dalla Francia che non erano riuscite a stare nella sua carrozza. Te ne lascerò portare un po' nelle sue stanze. Non posso garantirti che si troverà lì per riceverle, ma vale la pena tentare."

"Grazie, Zayn," sorrise Louis, rilassando le spalle sollevato.

"Solo, stai attento, okay?" Disse il costumista, lo sguardo duro. "Lui... solo, stai attento con lui. La gente tende a parlare molto qui, specialmente del principe. Ha bisogno di amici, persone che badino a lui, sebbene non le voglia. Non essere come tutti gli altri."

"Quando mai sono stato come tutti gli altri?" Sorrise Louis, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"Non posso darti torto," scosse le spalle Zayn, riaprendo il suo libro e ignorando ancora una volta Louis.


End file.
